Talk:Star Rider/Legends
Do you really need this uber crap, Cazzik? It's not like anyone could kill your ship without permission anyway. This just makes you look like a power-gamer - no offense --Jagtai 18:28, January 20, 2010 (UTC) *I could be wrong but the ship doesn't seem to have any weapons. It's defensive capabilities are through the roof, yes, but how is it power gaming if all he can do is defend? --Pryde2000 19:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) **You mean you wouldn't classify a nigh-invulnerable ship as power-gaming? 'Cause I would. --Jagtai 20:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ***"Though it can eventually be worn down it is extremely difficult to do." Funny, considering that the CotJ pretty much housed the same shiends, yet they still got pulverized. You just gotta be smart on how to penetrate them. Besides, like Balsa Pryde said, there are no weapons, so what's the problem? You planning on attacking it, Jag? --Cadden Blackthorne 20:52, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ***(That's twice Wikia's done that to me this month....) --Cadden Blackthorne 20:53, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ****Cadden just called me Balsa. =P And yes, I wouldn't classify a nigh-invulnerable ship with no weapons as powergaming. You just said so yourself that the ship can't be blown up without Cazzik's permission so how is that any different? Either way it's nigh-invulnerable, right? --Pryde2000 21:07, January 20, 2010 (UTC) *****Erm... yeah, so I did. So sue me, I just saw Balsa's name somewhere before making that post. --Cadden Blackthorne 21:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ******Well, to be fair Balsa and I do have a lot of similarities. We both love Battletech so there you go. ;) --Pryde2000 21:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ****Technically, an invincible ship is the best weapon ever. You can't kill it, so you can use it as a guided missile. Plus, as I read it, this ship can travel through stars without ill effect. That means it can withstand incredible gravitational forces, not to mention radiation that'd severely degrade any material, and the associated heat. That's not "nigh-invulnerable"; that's invulnerable. Plus, you could load troops in it, breach a blockade or any defense, and then unload said troops. Hell, you could load it with several gigatons of explosives and use it as an invincible "suicide" bomber. Give me a "weaponless" invincible ship, and I'll show you how fast I can change it to an offensive weapon. :P --Balsa 22:53, January 20, 2010 (UTC) *****Funny thing about that, Balsa (yes, I got it right this time!), is that the Sun Crusher has all those same properties, minus the fact it actually has offensive weaponry. I just find it funny how people cry wolf to someone making something like this, but on the other hand everyone turns a blind eye to, say, a third or fourth or fifth or eightieth Death Star. "But Cadden, this is differen!" Oh? How, pray tell, is this any different from "another Death Star?" Cazzik's just as story-focused as I am, and, let's face it, people generally turn a blind eye to a lot of my powerful stuff... so why should this be any different from anyone else's "uber" creations? That, my friends, is what I'' want to know....--Cadden Blackthorne 23:49, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ******You forget it's being captained and crewed by Jedi, Balsa. It would be out of character for them to use the ship in the way you're suggesting. --Pryde2000 00:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *******That's what Yoda said about Anakin, but look where that took them. --Balsa 00:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ********I do not turn a blind eye to ANYONE's uber creations - I roll my eyes and curse your names every time you people (you know who you are) come up with another uber scheme for "story purposes". I've just given up arguing, because clearly no-one else gives a hoot. Instead, I just ignore that kind of crap in my stories, and make sure to make your uber crap useless against my stuff/chars if they should meet. And for the record, I was against the third Death Star, and will be against any other Death Stars for ever! Cazzik, you can keep your uber supership for all I care --Jagtai 06:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ********* So... let me get this straight... you don't condone to other people's uber stuff, but, to keep your own ego unscathed... you'll create uber stuff to make other peoples' uber stuff useless against your precious creations? Huh... interesting.... For the record, and I don't really give a crap if this would supposedly "label" me, considering it would seem I already am "labeled" around here, I find your presumption of me, and others you've labeled as such that I could identify, using powerful stuff for story purposes being just a mask for powermongering very insulting. The assumption that ''everyone uses "story purposes" as their cover-up, just because a select few do, is incorrect. Get your facts straight, Jag, not everyone makes this stuff because they want non-existent power. There are, indeed, people that do these things because they enjoy telling a good story. Perhaps if you actually, I don't know, give them a chance, or, Hell, give a damn about what they do, maybe... just maybe... you might actually realize that. You know, it's a crazy thought, treating others with respect and all, but I figured it's crazy enough that, hey, it might just work! (Side note: my last statement is drooling with sarcasm. Seeing as it's nearly impossible to convey that over the Internet, I wanted to make it as blatantly obvious as possible.) --Cadden Blackthorne 09:09, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *Wow. Good to know I have your permission, Jag. That really means the world to me, buddy. Anyway, I'll be keeping the ship and its really quite simple, if you don't wish to role play with me then don't. So.......that's that.--Cazzik 07:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) **Cadden, I just wanted to add, that the difference between DSIII and this, is that multiple people agreed to it and worked on it. I'm not saying that Cazzik isn't going to involve this ship in a thread or multiple threads or a storyline with multiple people, its just that the creation of it is linked to him and solely him. DSIII on the other hand, had Corsos, Croft, Mace, Coret, and others involved in the storyline behind it and all of them were working on it together. As it is, it seems (face value, remember), that Cazzik is doing this just by himself. Doing something for Story Purposes with multiple people has a bit more credibility, to me again, than something done by an individual person. That's the primary difference between this and the DSIII to me. Take it as you will.--Mirrodin ***Should I then interpret all your uber creation as you being incapable of writing a great story without uber crap? --Jagtai 21:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ****I dunno, Jag, should I/we interpert all the crap you've done with the BSC as you being incapable of writing a great story without powermongering? --Cadden Blackthorne 22:09, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *****Do I need to separate you two? Or maybe set up a duel for pistols at dawn? :P Discussing this might be better served on the forum itself since the topic is more about how it will affect things over there than over here. --Halomek 23:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ******I'll take the pistols settlement! :D --Cadden Blackthorne 00:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) *I've all ready said all I needed to say. I'm not going to argue with anyone. I'm keeping it. It will be in a story that I have discussed with Cadden and Halcyon. If you don't want to role play with me, that's fine. End of discussion. Everyone move along.--Cazzik 05:05, January 22, 2010 (UTC) **Can I has a piece of pie? --Pryde2000 07:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ***I'm with Cadden on the pistols! :P And I admit I've done uber crap, but I have eliminated most of it in the BSC. I'm just tired of the fact that EVERY story people make HAS to be galaxy-spanning. More galaxy-spanning shit has happened on SWE than it ever will in SW Canon --Jagtai 07:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ****For what it's worth I'm planning on having my quote unquote "galaxy-spanning" story go largely unnoticed by the entire galaxy. Just so I can have my characters go, "Dude, we just saved the galaxy and all we got was a high-five! What the ****?!" =P --Pryde2000 08:01, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ****Not true, Jag. Let's count the number of galaxy-spanning canon wars, shall we? Let's see, we've got the Ratakan Civil War, the Hutt-Xim War, the Unification Wars, the First Great Schism... *fade out, fade in effect*... the Jedi Civil War, the Great Galactic War, the New Sith Wars, the Stark Hyperspace War, the Clone Wars, the Galactic Civil War, the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Second Galactic Civil War, the Sith-Imperial War.... I mean, c'mon, you have to admit, given the evidence prevailent in canon itself, you cannot say that we've had more galaxy-spanning wars than all of canon.... Me, personally, however, I've got this one, and one, maybe two (depending on how the second would be classified in actuality, which is yet to be seen) left, but the next one is going to be a lot like Pryde's in nature, but that's also due to the fact that I doubt very many people will be thrilled by it simply due to the fact of the matter. Not to mention the fact that both will not be focusing so much on the war itself, but rather the significance of the threat, so the definition of them being "galaxy-spanning" is debatable, at best. --Cadden Blackthorne 08:41, January 22, 2010 (UTC) *****The Hutt-Xim War was hardly galaxy-spanning in the same way as the others you've mentioned. Anyway, what I mean is that certain rp'ers seem to want to make grand plots involving everyone, often without asking everyone, and then expect everyone else to bend knees. I don't mind galaxy-spanning plots, I mind the fact that half the plots and planned plots on SWE at this time seem to be galaxy-spanning. --Jagtai 13:15, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ******Funny you should mention that, because apparently, when some RPers ask everyone, they just simply accept the "majority vote." I can guarantee not everyone was onboard with the Xen'Chi idea.... --Cadden Blackthorne 18:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) *******I know I wasn't. I was just forced to react to it --Jagtai 09:01, January 23, 2010 (UTC)